


I Need You To Be Okay (Because You're My Okay)

by ThatCatLover



Series: Natsuki's Life [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Abuse: Trigger Warning, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCatLover/pseuds/ThatCatLover
Summary: Yuri speaks to the police about what she saw when the girls found Natsuki being abused.





	I Need You To Be Okay (Because You're My Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for child abuse. There is nothing particularly graphic, but nevertheless, be careful. Stay safe, loves.

**Officer:**  Hello, it’s nice to meet you Miss…?

**Yuri:**  Wha-? O-oh, me? *ahem* Yes, ma’am, Yuri. My name is Yuri.

**O** : Thank you for coming today. Now, I know this can be difficult so-

**Y:**  Will Natsuki be okay?

**O:**  What? Oh, yes. Your friend will be fine. Now as I was saying-

**Y:**  Good. Because I really don’t think I would be able to handle it if she wasn’t okay.

**O:**  Miss Yuri, please, let me finish a sentence. Now, I am aware that this can be difficult to talk about for some people, so if you feel you need to, you can stop at any time. I just would like the background of your relationship with the victim-

**Y:**  Natsuki. Her name is Natsuki.

**O:**  Yes, Natsuki. I would like a bit of background on your relationship and a recounting of the events from the other night.

**Y:**  O-okay. Natsuki and I met briefly in our first year of high school. I thought she was really a Junior High Schooler then, gods, she was so tiny. We didn’t talk much until third year, this year. Monika- that’s our friend that Nats is going to live with now- started a literature club. That’s how all of us- Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and I- met in the first place. We didn’t get off on the right foot exactly, eh he…

**O:**  You mean you didn’t like each other?

**Y:**  Well, no. Yes? Uh, we had a complicated relationship. We were, and still are, polar opposites. We would argue a lot over writing style and if those manga books that she read could really be considered literature. Stupid stuff like that. Deep down, we both cared about each other, but, alas, both of us were too stubborn to admit it. However, as petty as our arguments were, it did cause a significant rift between the two of us. We didn’t outright hate each other, but we never talked and when we did, we were usually yelling at each other.

**O:**  Could you tell me how you became friends?

**Y:**  Of course. Sayori did this ‘bonding activity’ with us. She had us write poems for each other and trade books. Her poems were dreadfully simple and I couldn’t get into the manga, she had picked one of the slice-of-life manga that she likes because she didn’t have anything that she thought I would like. But I did learn to cut her some slack, she was pretty interested in the book that I gave her from how I had described it but she couldn’t read it. She just didn’t have the attention span for it. So, I started to read it to her in exchange for her helping me find manga that I would like and even getting me into anime. She kept saying that I was doing more for her than she was for me, so I told her just to make me an extra cupcake.

**O:**  Would her father allow her to use baking materials at home?

**Y:**  Well, no, but I didn’t know it then. Turns out, whenever she brings in cupcakes, it’s because she sneaks into the home ec room to bake them.

**O:**  Did were you aware of any abuse before a few nights ago?

**Y:**  ...Yes. She told us about three weeks prior to...the incident. It was scorching hot in the club room. We were all taking off layers. Monika and I just took our blazers off but Nats and Sayori were playing around, happy that they didn’t have to wear their complete uniform in school. They got lost in the fun and stripped all of their torso layers off down to their bras. All of us just stopped and looked at Natsuki. She was just  _ covered _  in cuts and bruises. Everywhere, on her back, on her ribs, her chest, one even came dangerously close to her neck. I remember she didn’t notice us at first, she just saw us staring and made some comment about us making fun of her chest size. Then she realized what we were looking at. She freaked out, she kept grabbing to find her clothes and we were trying to calm her down. Monika took her clothes away, a couple of her cuts looked infected and Monika wanted to clean them out. Natsuki kept screaming at us to give her her clothes, calling us perverts when we didn’t, and finally she just broke down. It was horrible to watch, she was yelling and crying. She told us everything…

**O:**  Why didn’t you go to the police with this information?

**Y:**  Honestly, I’ve been asking myself that every day. She could have been safe faster if we had just done something. But she begged us not to. I guess… I was scared that she wouldn’t trust us anymore. We’re the few people that she actually trusts, I was scared that I’d lose a friend but more importantly, that she’d be alone. She deserves so much happiness and instead she got a dead mother, an abusive father, and a best friend who’s too selfish to help her own friend.

**O:**  Could you describe what happened that night that you found her?

**Y:**  *sigh* Yes. Sayori had us all in a group chat. It was mainly just for sending pictures we found on the internet, or memes. I sat back and watched their interactions for most text conversations, texting has never been my thing. Usually Natsuki is a speed daemon on that, you wouldn’t believe how fast she types, but that night, she was silent. She didn’t respond to anything. We kept asking for her input on things, trying to lead her into conversations. Nothing. I remember I was seriously becoming worried. I tried calling her but all I received was her voice mail. Monika and Sayori live close to each other, so Moni picked her up and they started to drive there. I was out of their way, I ran to Natsuki’s house. I got there a few moments after Monika and Sayori and they were parked outside of her house across the street. I remember seeing Suki’s dad’s car in the driveway and the lights inside the house were on so she had to be home. I was so terrified. Sayori walked up to the door and Moni and I followed behind her. Sayori knocked, and that swine answered the door. We just pretended that we were visiting a friend for a birthday party and that we had the wrong address, so we didn’t talk to him for a while, but you could tell from looking at him for five seconds that he was drunk and furious at someone. That’s when I saw her on the ground. She was barely conscious, but you could tell, you could  _ see _  that she recognised us. She looked awful. She was bleeding from her head. In all my life I have never been so aghast…

**O:**  Do you need to stop?

**Y:**  No! I can’t stop! This will help bring that awful man to justice! It has to!  _ I  _ have to! I owe Natsuki that! I’m not stopping!! ...I’m sorry. I can continue now. Anyway, I wanted to go in and help her so, so badly, but I was frozen and Sayori was pulling me out of the doorway and the door slammed shut. We were walking to the car, the others hadn’t seen Natsuki on the ground, I kept saying that we needed to call the police, we had barely crossed the street when we heard him shouting. He said ‘You’re awake! Did they see you, you bitch?! Did they see you?!’ The three of us froze. ‘You don’t know?! You’re lying tell the truth, bitch! Tell the truth or I’ll kill you!’ We all sprinted to the house. Monika somehow kicked open the door. We all ran into the living room and there… there it was. He was punching her and screaming, she was crying and trying to shield her head. Monika called the police, Sayori ran up to him and tried to pull him off of Natsuki. She was on his back trying to hit his head with a book that she picked up. I ran over to Natsuki and picked her up. I vividly remember that repulsive aroma in the room of alcohol and blood. Natsuki was shaking and crying and I was holding her like baby and she was gripping my sweater so tight I thought it would tear. I don’t know how it happened, maybe she hit a pressure point or something, but Sayori had managed to knock the man unconscious. She and Monika were hugging. I kept trying to reassure Natsuki that everything was fine all the while I hadn’t the faintest idea if everything was alright or even close to alright. The cops showed up a few minutes later. I didn’t want to let go of Natsuki to put her in the ambulance. That’s it, aside from from me nearly having a mental breakdown in the waiting room at the ER. I miss Natsuki, I want her to be okay. I need her to be okay because she’s my okay. Is she alright?

**O:**  Natsuki will be fine. Those are all the questions we need from you. Thank you for speaking.

**Y:** Thank you for saving my lo- friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Be sure to comment what you thought of it.
> 
> Peace out and love you all  
> ~Cat <3


End file.
